


Верное средство

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Если взял в экспедицию Малфоя, не дай ему пропасть.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Верное средство

— Подай мои записи, Малфой!

— А у тебя руки отвалились, Лонгботтом? Сам дотянешься. Или призови. Если ты, конечно, не сквиб конченный.

— Здесь нельзя колдовать. Стелла диневе не терпит магии, кроме собственной.

— Тупая отмазка, Лонгботтом, — хмыкнул Малфой.

Невилл с кряхтением распрямился, отряхнул снег с коленей и нехорошо посмотрел на Драко. Тот поежился. За прошедшие со школы годы Лонгботтом сильно изменился: в нем было больше шести футов роста, а магловская куртка, в которой сам Малфой бы утонул, явно жала ему в плечах. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лонгботтом зарабатывает на жизнь, отыскивая редкие травки во всяком захолустье, казалось скорее, что он ловит голыми руками мантикор.

— Не хочешь помогать — вали обратно, тебе назначат другие исправительные работы, — сказал ехидно Лонгботтом. — Ты радоваться должен, что я тебя взял. Не то мел бы пол в Министерстве, где-нибудь возле штаб-квартиры авроров, без помощи магии.

— Засунь свою благотворительность себе в задницу! — ощетинился Малфой.

— Хорошо, в следующий раз, когда решишь устроить драку в баре, помни о грязных полах Министерства. А сейчас — дай записи.

Драко с кислой миной порылся в рюкзаке, швырнул Невиллу тетрадь в кожаной обложке. Он помолчал немного, потом буркнул:

— Они назвали меня Пожирательской сучкой.

— Разве они соврали?

— Иди нахуй, Лонгботтом! — Драко запустил в него куском наста и полез в карман за палочкой. — Я тебе покажу...

— Я сказал — никакой магии! — Невилл подскочил к Малфою и молниеносно выдернул палочку из его озябших пальцев. — Я не дам тебе, истеричке, похерить всю экспедицию!

— Отдай палочку, Лонгботтом! Не то я...

— Пожалуешься папочке? Не боюсь я тебя, Малфой. — Невилл сунул ему в руки огромный туристический рюкзак. — Надевай и пошли, до темноты нам нужно добраться до другого края долины, там приют для путников.

Драко с тоской посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывал Невилл.

***

Они шли больше часа. Иногда Невилл останавливался, сверялся с записями, что-то искал в снегу.

— Как она хоть выглядит, эта твоя драгоценная Стелла? — спросил ядовито Драко.

— Стелла диневе, снежная звезда, — ответил Невилл мечтательно. — По преданиям, это хрупкий серебристо-белый цветок на тонкой прозрачной ножке. Его не находили вот уже три столетия. Источники говорят, что он растет только в горах, в местах силы. Месяцами он пробивает себе путь сквозь слежавшийся снег, чтобы цвести всего пару дней. Его сложно заметить, поэтому и смотреть надо в оба.

— И что он делает?

Невилл непонимающе посмотрел на Драко.

— Ну там, поможет вырастить огромный хер тому, кто его сожрет, или борется с облысением...

— Стелла диневе должна иметь ряд свойств, незаменимых в приготовлении зелий от ментальных расстройств, — спокойно ответил Невилл.

— Цветочек для психов! — осклабился Драко.

— Заткнись, Малфой.

Они пошли дальше. И слева, и справа тянулась снежная равнина, кое-где пейзаж разбавляли древние ели, укутанные снегом. Горы терялись в плотной дымке, их очертания едва угадывались, и с каждой секундой белая мгла подступала все ближе к путникам. Невилл уверенно шагал вперед, а Драко совсем выбился из сил и озяб: пальцы не гнулись, казалось, еще немного, и его яйца превратятся в ледышки и начнут звенеть, скрашивая дорогу веселой мелодией. Зимняя мантия, бесцеремонно лишенная Лонгботтомом всех чар, не только не справлялась с морозом, но еще и путалась в ногах, мешая двигаться. Пора было признать, что он совершил ошибку, не купив, как советовал умник-Лонгботтом, магловскую зимнюю одежду.

Поднялся ветер, с неба посыпались мелкие снежинки.

— Начинается метель, — обеспокоенно крикнул Невилл. — Поднажмем!

Он слегка пригнулся, чтобы легче было бороться с ветром, и буквально ринулся вперед. Драко поспешил за ним, но первый же порыв ветра обернул мантию вокруг его лодыжек, толкнул в спину, и он упал лицом в сугроб. Когда ему удалось подняться, отплевываясь и стряхивая со щек обжигающий снег, Невилла уже не было видно.

— Лонгботтом? — позвал Драко. — Эй, Лонгботтом!

Невилл не отвечал, только завывал, сдувая с елей снег, ветер.

— Блядь, сука, сука, сука!

Драко рванул вперед, проваливаясь по колено в снег, то и дело падая.

— Лонгботтом! Мать твою, Лонгботтом!

Он похлопал себя по карманам и тут же выругался — палочки у него не было. Очередной порыв ветра швырнул ему в лицо ледяного крошева, Драко закашлялся.

— Малфой, заеби тебя кентавр! — Невилл возник словно из ниоткуда. Он поднял Драко за шиворот и поставил на ноги. — Ты куда делся, сученыш?

Драко хотел бы ответить — у него в мозгу крутились десятки, сотни оскорблений, идеально подходящих для этого случая, но замерзшие губы не слушались, и он лишь зло скривился.

— Да ты совсем замерз. Почему не сказал, что тебе холодно, идиотина? — Невилл снял перчатку и тронул огромной теплой ладонью его нос. Драко хотел было отшатнуться, но эта кроха тепла, пусть и от ебанутого на всю голову Лонгботтома, была так прекрасна, что он не рискнул лишиться ее. — Ладно, разобьем лагерь, до приюта не меньше получаса ходьбы, а по такой погоде дай бог за час добраться. Ты этот час явно не переживешь, заморыш сраный.

Он скинул со спины здоровенный рюкзак, откинул крышку, достал из него свернутую в крохотный рулон куртку.

— Надевай скорее и двигай за мной. Ну что, где теперь твои чистокровные принципы, а, Малфой?

Невилл буквально под руки дотащил дрожащего Малфоя до группки деревьев; несколько упавших стволов создавали там что-то вроде стены — ветер здесь был потише, да и сугробы оказались гораздо ниже. Драко устало опустился на снег.

— Двигайся, двигайся, Малфой, если не хочешь не дождаться палатки, — рявкнул Невилл.

Он прошелся по снегу, попрыгал то там, то тут, наконец удовлетворенно кивнул и принялся вытаскивать из рюкзака разные вещи.

— Д-д-давай просто ап-п-парируем отсюда? — предложил Малфой, с трудом вставая и обхватывая себя руками.

— Не выйдет, — Невилл мотнул головой. — Если ты помнишь, аппарировать можно только в знакомое место. А ближайшее знакомое мне место — за много сотен миль отсюда, нам просто не хватит сил. А портключ, которым мы прибыли, сработает только через три дня.

Он взял лопату и энергичными движениями начал выкапывать углубление в снегу.

— Лонгботтом, хватит ст-т-традать херней! Дай мне палочку, я разведу огонь!

— Нет!

— Ты нас угробишь, ебаный псих! Отдай палочку!

Драко из последних сил подскочил к Невиллу, но тот просто толкнул его ладонью в грудь, заставляя осесть на снег.

— Я сказал — нет. Это мой единственный шанс найти цветок, и я не допущу, чтобы из-за тебя, гордого долбоеба, все накрылось!

Он с новой силой заработал лопаткой. Драко выругался — бороться со здоровяком Лонгботтомом не было смысла. Он и в лучшей форме вряд ли бы смог его одолеть, а теперь, замерзший и измученный, и подавно. Оставалось одно — положиться на Невилла в надежде, что он в своих экспедициях научился выживать.

— Чем помочь? — спросил Драко.

— Достань из рюкзака палатку. Ты же знаешь, что такое палатка? И смотри не растеряй якоря и колья. 

***

Ветер завывал с силой разъяренного зверя, и хотя в их импровизированном укрытии было спокойнее, ярко-оранжевые стены палатки проминались под его порывами. Драко в ужасе сглотнул.

— Нас не унесет отсюда к хуям собачьим?

— Нет. — Невилл встряхнул спальный мешок, взбил его и полез в рюкзак Драко. — Я не первый раз ищу Стеллу диневе, разбивал лагерь в условиях и похуже.

Он вытащил второй спальник, встряхнул и пристегнул его к первому. Потом бросил Драко две консервные банки и пакетик галет.

— Жри, Малфой. Если бы мы дошли до приюта, то еда была бы горячей, а так — довольствуйся, чем есть.

— Я не голоден, — попытался было возразить Драко, но Невилл посмотрел на него так, что ничего лучше, чем заткнуться и потянуть за металлический ключ на крышке банки, Драко не оставалось.

— Пища — источник энергии, — бубнил Невилл, открывая свою порцию. — Не пожрешь — организму нечем будет обогреваться. Ясно? А в такую погоду нарубить дров для костра я не смогу. Будем греться своими силами.

Малфой уныло кивнул. Он сунул в рот первую ложку консервированных бобов и понял, насколько же сильно проголодался. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он прикончил и бобы, и тушеное мясо, и даже все сухие галеты сжевал — до последней крошки.

Невилл следил за ним с легкой усмешкой.

— А теперь раздевайся и лезь в мешок.

— Что? — Драко чуть не подавился. — Раздеваться?

Он представил, как ледяной воздух оближет его и без того замерзшее тело, и передернул плечами.

— Вся твоя одежда пропиталась потом — потому ты и мерзнешь, — терпеливо объяснил Невилл. — Мешок толстый, не ссы.

— Если ты меня заморозишь...

— Да-да, я знаю, ты пожалуешься папочке, — хмыкнул Невилл.

— Нет, я тебя с того света достану.

Драко быстро скинул с себя одежду и нырнул в мешок. Внутри было холодно, и его тут же забила крупная дрожь.

— Ч-ч-что-то не так уж тут и тепло, — буркнул он.

— Сейчас.

Невилл подполз к мешку и стянул с себя свитер, сбросил штаны. Он остался в белой хлопковой футболке, плотно обтягивавшей торс, и темных боксерах. Драко еще раз поразился тому, каким же здоровым стал Лонгботтом. Сам он о таких развитых грудных мышцах мог только мечтать.

— Двигайся, Малфой.

Лонгботтом залез в мешок, обдав Драко терпким запахом пота, и внутри тут же стало тесно. Драко попытался отодвинуться от него, но Невилл обхватил его своей огромной лапищей и притянул к себе.

— Первое правило зимней стоянки: не хочешь замерзнуть во сне, обнимись покрепче с напарником.

— Попахивает пидорством, — дрожа, буркнул Драко.

— Выбор за тобой. — Теплое дыхание Лонгботтома шевельнуло волоски у него не виске. — Быть дохлым натуралом или живым пидором.

Он нашел ледяные ступни Драко, обхватил их своими, просунул руку у него под шеей, еще раз притянул к себе и крепко обнял. Теперь они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Драко чувствовал, как упирается ему в поясницу хозяйство Лонгботтома. Он зажмурился — так было куда теплее, и, пожалуй, он мог смириться с некоторой двусмысленностью ситуации, если в результате наконец согреется.

Шли минуты, ветер швырял в палатку снег, Невилл сопел, как паровоз, растирая Драко плечи и руки, а тот все дрожал. Ему казалось, что холод вечен, и нет на свете ничего, способного его одолеть.

— Так ты не скоро согреешься. А полудохлый напарник мне на хер не упал.

Невилл зашевелился, его рука скользнула по предплечью Драко, потом — по боку и бедру. Он легонько тронул член Драко сквозь ткань трусов.

— Ты что, ебанулся? — взвизгнул Драко. — Я не педик!

Он попытался отползти от Невилла, отпихнуть его, лягнуть, но мешок, даже собранный из двух, был слишком узок. Спастись от внезапно сбрендившего Лонгботтома можно было только снаружи.

— Успокойся, Малфой! Меня твоя тощая задница не интересует.

— Тогда что это было? Ты себе мозги отморозил?

— Нужно разогнать кровь. Для гимнастики здесь места маловато, а вот подрочить — всегда помогает.

— Я могу сам подрочить!

— Отлично. Дрочи, — согласился Невилл. Он снова обхватил Малфоя и затих.

Драко сглотнул. Дрочить вот так — в присутствии другого мужика, да еще и в тесном контакте с ним... Нет, это точно было по-пидорски. «Выбор за тобой. Быть дохлым натуралом или живым пидором», — вспомнил он слова Лонгботтома и выругался. Из-за этого ебанутого психа он оказался в такой ситуации, а теперь ему предстояло еще большее унижение.

— Сраный Лонгботтом, что ж ты на первом курсе насмерть не расшибся? — пробормотал он, стягивая трусы.

— Дрочи, не отвлекайся.

Драко сжал зубы и обхватил ладонью член. Он был вялым, а рука — настолько холодной, что яйца, и так практически спрятавшиеся в глубине тела, вжались еще сильнее. Он начал двигать рукой, но член вставать даже не собирался — отвлекали мысли о притихшем Лонгботтоме, наверняка следившим за каждым его движением.

— Ну как, получается? — спросил Лонгботтом спустя пару минут.

— К лету, наверно, кончу, — Малфой устало застонал. — Ебаный снег, ебаный холод!

— Давай я. — Невилл снова опустил руку к его паху. Малфой дернулся было, но теплая, почти горячая ладонь уже накрыла его член и мошонку. Иголочки жара побежали по коже.

— Лонгботтом, лучше дай мне замерзнуть, а, — попросил Драко.

— Гриффиндорцы своих не бросают, — шепнул Невилл, поглаживая его лобок.

— Когда это я стал своим?

— Когда я согласился взять тебя с собой.

Невилл прошелся подушечками пальцев по его бедру, огладил зад, слегка толкнул его ногу коленом, и Драко повернулся на спину. Невилл провел кончиками ногтей по его мошонке, слегка сжал ее, потом обхватил ладонью член.

— Ну давай, что ты такой деревянный!

— Иди на хуй, Лонгботтом! Я стараюсь представить, что меня здесь нет, — огрызнулся Драко.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет!

Невилл приподнялся на локте и навис над Малфоем.

— Включайся в процесс, иначе точно кончишь только к лету.

Невилл вдруг без предупреждения поцеловал Драко — язык скользнул по губам, толкнулся о сомкнутые зубы. Кожа его лица была обветренной и немного грубой, щетина царапала гладко выбритую щеку Драко. Зато он был горячим. Волны тепла распространялись от тех мест, где Невилл прижимался к Драко, и тут же пропадали, стоило ему чуть отстраниться.

«Пропадать, так с музыкой», — подумал Драко и подался навстречу Невиллу. Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Его губы переместились на скулу Драко, затем — на шею. Пальцы пробежались по груди, очертили соски, поласкали живот, зарылись в кудрявые волосы на лобке. Член Драко слегка напрягся.

Невилл сполз в мешке чуть ниже, прикусил сосок Драко, сомкнул горячую ладонь вокруг его члена, большим пальцем провел по головке раз, другой, и вот уже у Драко окончательно встал.

— Вот так-то, — прокомментировал Невилл.

— Завали ебало, Лонгботтом, — отозвался Драко.

Невилл хохотнул, убрал руку от его хозяйства и поднес к лицу Драко.

— Плюнь.

Драко послушался, Невилл собрал слюну с его губ, растер по стволу члена и активно заработал кулаком, продолжая при этом целовать то его шею, то грудь, то уголок губ.

Драко выгнулся — там, где порхала рука Невилла, словно разливался огонь. Он проникал в каждую клеточку тела Драко, растапливая сковавший его лед, согревая. Невилл чуть снизил скорость, и Драко нетерпеливо толкнулся ему в кулак.

— Ожил? — Невилл перехватил член Драко; теперь пальцы смыкались с другой стороны, и ладонь при каждом движении оглаживала головку, а подушечки — уздечку.

Драко заерзал: ему казалось, что финал уже близок, по телу, от члена к кончикам пальцев, словно бежали разряды. Он неосознанно прижался еще теснее к Невиллу. Ему в бедро тут же уткнулся горячий твердый член. Не дав себе возможности передумать, Драко сжал его в ладони, стал суетливо оглаживать, то и дело замирая, когда Невилл делал ему особенно приятно.

— Давай я сам, — шепнул Невилл.

Он перевернул Драко на бок, плюнул на ладонь и растер слюну по внутренней части его бедер, устроился рядом и просунул член между его ног. Драко бросило в жар. Невилл толкнулся раз, другой, третий — он плавно двигал тазом, не забывая при этом ласкать Драко, его горячий член скользил между ног Малфоя, головка то и дело утыкалась в его мошонку.

— Я сейчас... — простонал Драко. На его лбу выступила испарина.

— Валяй.

Невилл прикусил его ухо, и Драко кончил. Судорога оргазма прокатилась по его телу вместе с волной жара, выгнавшей последние остатки холода.

— Теперь я. — Невилл резко перевернул Драко на живот, устроился сверху, снова просунул член между его бедер и резко задвигался. Спустя минуту он рвано выдохнул и кончил, заливая спермой ноги Малфоя.

Они лежали молча, только громко дышали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Ну что, согрелся? — спросил наконец Невилл и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Я же говорил — дрочка — верное средство. На, — он сунул Драко в руку какую-то тряпицу. — Вытрись и засыпай. Завтра встаем засветло.

— Ты же никому не скажешь? — Драко тронул его за плечо. — О том, что случилось?

— А что случилось? Просто два мужика не дали друг другу замерзнуть. Спи, Малфой. Никому я ничего не скажу — была бы охота позориться.

Драко только кивнул — в его голове царил настоящий хаос.

***

Приют оказался паршивым — сквозь щели в стенах дуло, кривоногая печка чадила, а грела при этом недостаточно. Малфой лежал в своем мешке, брошенном поверх скрипучей кровати, и краем глаза наблюдал за Невиллом. Он, высунувшись наполовину из своего спальника, задумчиво рассматривал стеклянную банку, заполненную снегом. Казалось, что кроме него внутри ничего и не было, но Драко знал — там, между пушистых хлопьев, прятались еле видимые серебристо-белые соцветия Стелла диневе.

— Чего не спишь, Малфой? — спросил вдруг Невилл. — Завтра рано вставать. Пойдем в город, оттуда автобусом до ближайшего аэропорта. Это будет непростой день.

— Твой цветочек даже портключа не переживет? — спросил Драко. — Какой-то он хиленький. Готов поспорить, что ничего у тебя с ним не выйдет — он окажется таким же фуфлом, как весь этот поход.

— Заткнись и спи, Малфой! — беззлобно огрызнулся Невилл.

Драко помолчал, пошевелил ногами — ступни никак не желали согреваться, да и пальцы на руках оставались холодными.

— Хуевая печка, — сказал он.

— Все мерзнешь?

Драко буркнул что-то утвердительное. Невилл внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя, потом медленно потянул за молнию своего спального мешка.

— Иди, я помогу.  



End file.
